Dreadzone 2
by Jonathan112
Summary: Ignore the crossover section. This is a multiple crossover with many different games and shows and it is based in Dreadzone. What happens if Gleeman Vox got brought back to life and captures many characters from every universe and forces them to fight? This! Might have M content due to Skyler's brutality and MK characters. I own none of the characters except Skyler.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prisoners

Skyler woke up inside of a transport with his hands bond together in chains and looked around to see other heroes bond in the same way, but the chains suddenly disappeared and everyone began to stir. He instantly picked out Naruto Kitsune, Jak, and Daxter and went over to them, but got grabbed by strong hands.

"Hold it right there pal." spoke the person and he knew who it was and swung around and put him in a bear hug that could have easily snapped his back if not killed the guy.

"Skyler…you're choking me!" spoke the person.

"Sorry Shade. Didn't realize you were here." Skyler said to the now bat-like human, "Got some friends I want you to meet. Where's Marina?"

"I don't know, but lets meet your friends."

Walking over to them Skyler shows the three Shade who they can obviously tell he's nervous.

"Not used to this size are you bat boy?" says Daxter after climbing onto Shade's shoulder.

"No and its "Shade" not "bat boy"." replies Shade.

"Daxter cool it." says Jak looking around at every person or whatever they are inside the fairly large room.

"Hey fool, you trying to get us sucked into space?! Quit it boy!" says a tough sounding marsupial with a cybernetic hand grabbing a smaller one and holding his arm in the air and the smaller one jabbers something, "No Crash, I want to get out but not that way! Now get down and settle down!"

"What is going on here?" asks Kitsune to Skyler, but all of them get into fighting stances when a small armored creature lands in front of them.

"Hey Skyler put that down will ya?" says the creature after retracting the helmet to reveal Ratchet's face.

"Ratchet?! What's going on?" asks Skyler.

"How should I know?! I just woke up!" replied the Lombax.

Suddenly a blue streak comes flying by them about two time but on the third trip Skyler clothe-lines the creature causing him to stop.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog the Second Fastest Thing Alive." said Skyler at the puzzled hedgehog.

"Ah, great. Now I have to deal with you? As if Shadow wasn't bad enough." said the blue hedgehog getting up.

Suddenly Skyler grabbed a claw that was connected to a chain and pulled it and a 23 year old man came flying towards them and Skyler righted him and then let him retract the claw.

"So El Tigre what brings you here?" said Skyler leaning on an invisible wall.

"I don't I woke up here and saw you and well you get the idea." was the costumed hero's reply.

"Lord Raiden what do you mean you can't see where we are?" came an old voice a fair distance away.

"I mean I can't, now shut up and let me concentrate Shujinko!" came the reply.

Suddenly the floor beneath them gave way and everyone in the transport landed safely on the ground, except Daxter who face planted, and saw villains facing them from across the room.

"GREETINGS DREAD-ZONE FANS! After a few years of being off the air we're back AND BADDER THAN EVER! This time its not just random contestants fighting each other, its Heroes VS. Villains! We have them from all over! Naruto Uzumaki and Team 7 from The Hidden Leaf Village! Skyler, Jak, Daxter and Naruto Kitsune from Haven City! Shade Silverwing from New Tree Haven! Ratchet, Clank, and Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark from the Solana Galaxy! Crash, Crunch, and Aku Aku from N. Sanity Island! Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow from Mobius! And the two very dragons who saved their world from The Dark Lord: Spyro and Cynder! El Tigre from Miracle City! Shujinko, Kung Loa, and the Thunder God himself Lord Raiden all the way from Earth-realm! But we also have their enemies here too! The Akatsuki! Errol and Kor with their forces of KG Death-bots and Metal Heads! Goth and Throbb! Dr. Nefarious, Captain Romulus Slag and Captain Darkwater! Dr Neo Periwinkle Cortex (*everyone in arena snickers*), Tiny the Tiger, and Dr. N. Tropy, and Uka-Uka! Dr. Eggman (aka Dr. Robotnik) and Snively! Gaul the Ape King and the Dark Lord Malefor! Django of the Dead, Senor Sinistero, and El Mar Verde! Shoa Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Baraka! We also have our own warriors! Shellshock, Reactor, and Ace Hardlight!" Come a voice that Ratchet knew all too well.

"Gleeman Vox…" he says under his breath, "Hey Nefarious! Thought you were on our side the last time we meet!"

"Coming! Sorry fellas, but I've had a change of heart! LAWRENCE!" said Nefarious running over to the good guy side.

"Coming sir!" said Lawrence meeting up with his boss.

"Okay, didn't see that a-coming!" said Sinistero.

"Now every hero and villain will be transported to their own super sized relaxation room that have been improved from what they were before! And I hope you enjoy your stay at Gleeman Vox's Dread-zone Station! For all our Viewers get ready for some KICK BUTT, BLOW S^%$T UP ACTION!" and with those words every hero and villain was transported to the rooms which WERE actually what Gleeman had said.

**Meanwhile in Gleeman's office…**

"Okay, so I got every hero and villain here. Now what?" he said to two shadowy figures on his communicator screen.

"Make them suffer in the most painful way possible! Say, kill the ones they love." spoke one with a brilliant sounding voice.

"What you mean kill that beauty of a Brightwing?" spoke the other sounding childish and stupid.

"OF COURSE THAT MEANS HER YOU CRACKER BRAIN! Now Gleeman remember our deals a deal."

"Of course Victor." said Gleeman turning around to reveal a face that was half cybernetic and a evil grin.

END CHAPTER

What have we here a huge battle going on? This I just did for fun, but there'll be more chapters and if you like Ratchet: Deadlocked, you'll probably find this entertaining. The only memebers of the black cloaks with red clouds on them I put into this are: Sasuke's brother, shark guy with bandaged sword(?), and Tobi (don't asky why) and Team 7 is still together with Sasuke and its a weird time-displacement thing I know, but enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Relaxation, Teams, and Threats

Everyone, but the ones from Earth-realm, was relaxing in some way.

"So Shade, how are things going in your world?" asks Skyler to Shade while the two are upside-down.

"Fine. We stopped the war and now bats can fly at night or day. Just can't believe Goth and Throbb are back." replies the now adult Silverwing.

"Attention all heroes, report to teleporter and wait for your team designations." came a voice over the intercom leaving Clank and Lawrence behind.

**INSIDE TRANSPORT**

"Skyler, Jak, Daxter, Kitsune, Shade, Ratchet, Dr. Nefarious, Qwark, El Tigre are the Heroes' Alpha Team. Crash, Crunch, Aku Aku, Spyro and Cynder, and the Mobians are Beta Team. Shujinko, Kung Loa, and Raiden are Gamma. Prepare for descent onto the ruins of Auir." came the computers voice.

"Slag! They're sending us onto a deathtrap." said Skyler getting mad as to where the first battle is.

Landing Beta and Gamma teams split away from Alpha team and went off for the objective in different directions, with Alpha heading towards the ruins of a massive Temple.

"Yee-haw! How about it pardners! Ya'll are gonna wind up being cannon fodder now!" said Senor Sinistero shooting at the heroes with his finger six-shooters causing Alpha to head into the temple.

"Blast! They lead us here!" said Skyler pulling out what appeared to be a mini-gun but twice the usual size and fired rather slowly (Mini-gun design-based gun that fires 800mm rounds with highly explosive tips at roughly the speed of a machine gun; yeah, yeah impossible weapon, IGNORE THAT! MOST weapons in games now are impossible!) and started blasting away the Dread-zone tanks away, but Sinistero caused the heroes to retreat further into the temple until they entered a small room that sealed off the door and it began to get smaller.

"LAWRENCE! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" said Nefarious as the room began to get smaller and smaller.

"I'm sorry sir, but the villains must want you gone first." came Lawrence's reply over their communicators.

"AAAAAAAAA- Can you believe we're going to get rid of that group so easily? No, but it was fun while it lasted. Wait! Are you hearing an echo? S#^&T! They're using Nefarious as a radio receptor! Quick get of the link! *_CLANG!_*- AAAAHHHH! What just happened?" said Nefarious after freezing up.

"You're glitch just saved our hides Nefarious!" said Ratchet approaching the left wall and began to hack at it with his Omni-Wrench but didn't leave a scratch.

"Let me try." said El Tigre bringing out the claws and began to slice the wall and when he was done his claws bent in awkward directions, "Okay this could be a problem."

"WAIT! Quick, somebody make me mad." said Skyler getting shocked looks from everyone except Qwark and Nefarious who knew very little about the guy, "Come on guys we don't have much time! Which would you rather deal with: Me in a fit of rage or being smashed into pancake pulp?" he said and everyone said "Fit of Rage." at the same time and began trying to get him mad and only succeeded in annoying him.

*Snaps fingers* "I got it! You're a *in slow-motion* C…O…W…A…R…D!" said El Tigre at which Skyler cringed and the left eye twitched and Shade turned him towards the wall after which Skyler went dragon-hybrid and began to shred the wall and disappeared from sight.

"Remind me NOT to get him mad!" said Daxter and what remained of the group ran out of the temple only to encounter a whole Dread-zone robot army who upon seeing the team opened fired causing the group to take cover.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the group could hear giant footsteps approaching and everyone there got a huge surprise when it turned out to be Skyler but different. He was about as big as Devastator, had glowing hellfire filled eyes, teeth that could easily cut through a Star Destroyer's hull, claws that weren't just sharp and serrated but glowed with Stabilized Dark Eco, wings that arced orange lightning, eight tails that glowed with the essence of Dark Eco and a mouth that released fumes of toxic smoke and he looked more like a giant dragon than human. Upon seeing this the robots opened fired only to get blown into atoms by the torrent of white-hot fire that erupted from Skyler's mouth.

To Shade, Skyler in this form was scarier than the echo projection of Zotz he gave Goth when he broke the deal and suddenly found a strong hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Goth there.

"Hola. Think you can fool me again with a echo projection? NOT going to happen." said Goth licking his lips.

"No. But I think my friend won't like you eating me." replied Shade getting a smirk on his face and pointing behind and causing Goth to look up to see a dragon with glowing hellfire eyes turn its head at him and advance.

"AH! I'm out of here!" said Goth taking off with Skyler on his tail.

"Hey guys guess what?!" said El Tigre looking at the top of the Temple which had been broken off by Skyler when he put his hand there and there was a glowing object and then they all began to climb up there and when they got to the top Ratchet got really pissed.

"REALLY?! WE RISK OUR HIDES FOR ANOTHER SPORTS DRINK ADVERTISEMENT?!" he yells grabbing the Dread-zone licensed Sports Drink cup and crushing it in his cybernetic right hand.

Suddenly all of Alpha Team, including a now sedated Skyler, find themselves in Gleeman's office which is strangely poorly lit.

"Congratulations Alpha Team! You now get to move your team as well as the two onto a more dangerous course and this time you won't make it so easily." said Gleeman with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Forget it Gleeman! We aren't doing this again! This time though its rigged so the villains should win not the heroes! Come on we're leaving!" said Ratchet motioning for everyone to follow him and everyone began to when Gleeman spoke.

"Uh, uh, uh! I thought this would happen and came prepared…" he said pressing a button and on multiple screens appeared images and what shocked all of the heroes was what they showed, "You don't go through with this and they all die!" finished Gleeman holding his finger towards a button that would drop every cage into molten metal.

"Why you dirty, no-good, cheating son of a…" started El Tigre but stopped when Gleeman brought his finger closer towards the button.

"Fine, we'll do this. But if you HURT them…!" said Jak getting almost to the point to where he could let out Dark Jak, but was stopped by Daxter.

"Come on guys. I think its time we got back to our room." said Ratchet.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Every hero is looking at the screen that holds there loved ones hostage.

Jak and Daxter are looking at the screen that's holding Keira and Tess.

Ratchet at the one holding Sasha.

Shade at the one holding Marina.

Sonic at the one holding Princess Sally.

Crash, Crunch and Aku Aku at the one holding Coco.

The rest are confused as to what the one holding a small kid with porcupine quills out of his back and a wolf tail along with three others one is girl with red and white hair and seems to be dressed kind of like a goth, a boy that looks like an blue imp and keeps disappearing in a poof of smoke and reappearing and a woman who has blue skin and seems to have cat-like eyes who this screen is for.

Skyler gets up and walks over to them and sees the screens and sees Mike imprisoned along with three others.

"No, NOT THEM! NOT THEM!" says Skyler slamming his fists down into a nearby piece of electronics and then starts sending charges of Stabilized Dark Eco into it causing it to explode.

"Can't believe he still has that stuff in him." says Ratchet and gets grabbed by Jak.

"You know he has Dark Eco in him?!" says Jak, "How do you know?!"

"Calm down! A few years back me and Clank found him on board a space station strapped into a chair and black ooze being put into him…" said Ratchet getting alarmed at Jak's behavior.

"Why didn't you stop it?!"

"We tried, but it was too late!"

"Who put him in the Chair?!"

*Ratchet points to Nefarious and Jak drops Ratchet* "You!" says Jak heading over to Nefarious and grabs him and slams him into the nearby wall, "You did what the Baron did to me to Skyler! I ought to gut you!" said Jak beginning to turn.

"It-it had a different affect on him! He got some symbol on his left hand afterward! I didn't know the Baron used it on elves! I'm a good guy now!" said Nefarious beginning to get nervous as Jak goes Dark and raises a clawed hand for Nefarious face but gets stopped by a familiar strong grasp.

"He's not worth it Jak." says Skyler and Jak instantly sees a resemblance between the old man and Skyler.

"Y-you're that old man from Sand Over?! B-but how?!" says Jak in shock and surprise.

"You want to know why I know El Tigre, Shade Silverwing, and Ratchet and Clank, Raiden, Kung Loa, and a few others along with Naruto Uzumaki's sensei? Its because I'm a universe hopper remember Jak? You're universe has been my home and I haven't had a need to leave it yet and I plan to stay there for as long as I feel like it. I've mad friends and enemies in many worlds and yours is no different! I've became friends with you, Daxter and Kitsune, but I also miss some old friends, like Blackout who is still in your world. Now if we want to see our loved ones we have to work together and make sure Gleeman pays. I've forgiven Nefarious for that day after I took my anger out on him a while back and unintentionally destroyed an entire planet within 40 minutes after saving Ratchet from a pint-sized tyrant named Emperor Percival Tachyon after he blew off the Lombax's helmet! Now then are you ready to do payback to Gleeman?" said Skyler and Jak agreed, "Okay everyone listen up! Gleeman may have captured them, but we can do this if WE ALL work together. That means you too Shadow." said Skyler and Shadow scoffed and looked away, "Now the next battle is probably gonna be even more rigged than the one we currently got of, but this time no splitting up! We'll give Gleeman a run for his money as we tear the place apart and any enemies that get in our way will regret it. Now then Lets go kick their butts."

And as they entered the transport Gleeman began to get nervous as to what was happening with the heroes. He had expected them to begin to go for each other's throats and Skyler had rallied them, but the villains, well we know how they are already and don't need to cover that.

"Shellshock, deal with the heroes on Industria." said Gleeman.

"The vittle Lombax will pay for vhat he did to me! And his vittle friends too!" said Shellshock leaving.

END CHAPTER

Yeah, Yeah not much action but at least it does have some. The next Chapter is on Industria, the home world of the bio-metal War Droids who are equivalent to Wookies, but are far smarter (don't grunt and roar), faster and stronger and are on Skyler's side, or are they…?

Next Chapter: Industria-Where the inhabitants aren't what they used to be.

I also made it so Jak finds out that Skyler was an old man from Sand Over (read "The Hybrid's Wars and Travels to find out about that) also that Nefarious injected Skyler with Dark Eco and nearly takes his face off, but I have a few more surprises in store. Please Read and Review. Don't worry, you'll see more characters fighting soon enough too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Industria

Skyler knew something was wrong the minute they touched down on the planet. It was quiet, too quiet and that meant something was wrong after he had fought the War Droids and then helped them and usually they would be all over the place and they would either be mining in the hills or replanting the forest and he heard no mining equipment running. Suddenly loud clanking is heard and they see a black, red, and yellow robot appear from behind a tree and approach them and Shadow seemed to be both shocked and relived.

"Omega what are you doing here?" asked the black and red hedgehog.

"Warning: This unit has been compromised! Shadow RUN!" spoke the machine.

"Omega what are you-" he was cut off as Sonic pushed him out of the way as Omega's hands turned into machine guns and opened fired at the large group causing everyone to find cover.

From behind the rock coverage Skyler had created Jak got ready with a Peace Maker round, but had the gun grabbed from him by Shadow.

"No! WE ARE NOT GOING TO KILL! He's my fr-frieliagoga." said the hedgehog.

"Your what?!" asked Daxter.

"He's my friedogntks…"

"WHAT?!"

*SHADOW TAKES A DEEP BREATH* "HE'S MY FRIEND IN YOU ANNOYING OTTSEL!" yelled Shadow in Daxter's ear.

"Yeah, he has a hard time with emotions and relationships." says Sonic.

"Shut up Faker!" says Shadow turning his back as a black and orange blur goes ahead of them and starts running around Omega.

"Come on you two I can't reprogram your friend if I only run around him." says an after-image of Skyler using Sonic's own foot-tapping gesture.

"D-did he just create an after image?!" says a shocked Ultimate Life-form towards Sonic.

"Yeah. *snickers* Looks like you got some heavy competition now Shadow." replies Sonic running up to Omega and running around him.

"GRRR!" says Shadow catching up and running around Omega.

"You two knock the back of his head off and I'll reprogram him afterwards." says Skyler with another after-image while yawning which gets on Shadow's nerves even more.

"Warning: This unit is unable to find targets. Cannot comply with Priority One: Hedgehog." says Omega as the two hedgehogs and Skyler run around Omega and then the back of his head gets knocked open by Shadow, "Warning: This unit is under attack…"*Shuts down after Skyler reprograms him and reboots* "This unit is back to normal."

The three stop running and Sonic is panting a little with Shadow lying on the ground wheezing.

"How…can…a…human…run…faster…than me…The…Ultimate…Life….form?!" spoke the red and black hedgehog with Skyler not even breaking a sweat.

"Simple. I'm not human, hedgehog!" says Skyler with a bit of annoyance in his voice and continues walking on as Omega lifts up an exhausted Shadow with the rest of the group walking on.

A while later human-sized bots appear and began to attack the group and the Mobians engage them while the rest continue on.

"Rawr! Prepare to fell the sting of our blades!" yells a creepy sounding voice and about 100 creatures with teeth that stick out of their mouths and blades that come out of their arms come charging at the group.

*Raiden sends ball of electricity at them and fries 10 of them in one hit*

*Kung Loa's bladed hat slices Tarkatan head off*

*Shujinko does flying kick sending one off a cliff*

"Go! We'll hold them off!" says (Dark) Raiden as he sends a blast of lightning into a Tarkatan's face instantly blasting it off.

**xxxXxxx**

Please note that this Raiden is the Raiden from MK: Deception and MK: Armageddon.

**xxxXxxx**

The last group soon came to a massive army of Swat-bots, Apes, and Dread-zone Death-bots and so now we cue "Transformers: The Animated Movie (1986) Hull Fight Music" as the group pulls out any weapons they have.

Team 7: Kunai and Shuriken.

Ratchet: Dual Viper Pistols.

Jak: Vulcan Fury.

Daxter: Goes Dark

Kitsune: Brings out Scattergun

Skyler: Artillery Cannon turned Machine gun (aka 800mm Machine Gun)

After they pull out their weapons they have a western-type standoff and then start shooting each other with each side taking cover when a portal appears and two figure step out of it before it closes.

"You sure this where the distress signal came from?" asked the about 23 or 32 year old to the one dressed up in a tough biker outfit with sunglasses.

"Affirmative. The signal came from the one who also helped you out as kid. I believe his name was "Skyler"."

"Hey Connor! Get down and get over here!" said Skyler towards the man.

"At this rate we may have more than just a few graves of heroes, but millions!" said Daxter as the man got down and crawled towards Skyler position and the biker just kept walking forward getting hit with each round from the enemies' weapons and small pieces of the guy's skin began to disappear.

"Took you long enough Connor! What the future of your world still a messed up place?!" said Skyler shooting at a Swat-bot that had gotten too close to Shade.

"Yeah, but we're winning this time." said Connor firing a round at a charging Ape.

"What kind of machine you got this time?" asked Skyler towards the biker.

"I am a T-501. Modified T-500. Personal body guard of John Connor." replied the biker bringing out a wicked looking futuristic laser weapon and firing at a single file row of Death-bots killing every one of them.

Shade had his eyes closed and was humming and suddenly a figure appeared before them. It was an exact clone of him and it charged the machines and Apes and all but Skyler and the Terminator turned their heads toward Shade, turning their attention back to the clone they saw it go straight thru a Death-bot and take its head off but when the Apes or other enemies tried to hit it, they just phased thru like he was a ghost and Skyler chuckled as to how well Shade was with echo projections now. Suddenly rows and rows of Apes, Death-bots and Swat-bots were getting mowed down by a high rate of fire gun from the left flank which turned out to be Omega.

"Chaos Spear!" yelled Shadow throwing a spear of energy at a Death-bot instantly causing it to explode.

Sonic then buzz-sawed the heads off of at least 20 Swat-bots.

Within 3 hours it was getting dark and Connor and the Terminator had to leave and the group set up camp and Shade went bug hunting, but didn't tell anybody what he was hunting. Skyler went hunting and came back with a dead Metal Head but hid so nobody would get sick watching him eat it. Returning with a bone in his mouth he saw Shade and instantly hid the bone and when Shade approached him he knew Shade had caught him.

"Thought you were a fish eater not a carnivore." said Shade grabbing the bone from Skyler.

"Look Shade, its not what it appears. I only eat Metal Heads and enemy soldiers and if you want me to Goth and Throbb, but I don't eat bats or other small animals and I still eat fish besides times change okay." said Skyler with a sheepish smile that only got an annoyed look from Shade who flew off and went into the trees, "AH! STUPID *GIBBERISH*!"

The next morning the group awakens to be surrounded by War Droids.

"Guys its okay they're on-" '_CRACK!_' starts Skyler but gets hit with a back hand and gets sent flying through a tree instantly breaking it in two.

After an hour of fighting the War Droids everyone is hurt, even the toughest are as Skyler crawls towards them after getting a leg broken by the sheer force of the punch.

"Something's not right. They don't attack without reason and the last time I was here they were on my side." he says fixing his leg with a loud '_CRACK!_' and winces in pain. He then limps over to Shade who got his wing cut but Shade turns away.

"Come on Shade! What?! You're gonna remain mad at me for a tiny change in diet?! Don't come crying to me when your wing tears in two then!" says Skyler limping away and then hears a thud because Shade fainted. Going back over to Shade, he brings out a needle filled with Green Eco and puts it into Shade's neck and injects it instantly healing Shade's wing.

The next day the entire group comes under attack at the nearby War Droid village by 10 War Droids.

"What is wrong with you guys?! We're friends!" says Skyler and drops his weapon.

A War Droid approaches him.

"We've…been…corrupted…by…our…leader! Telling us…to listen…to goofy-looking egg-shaped fat man with wacky moustache!" says the War Droid before taking out a giant energy sword and impaling itself and the others follow the same action.

"Egg-shaped fat man? Robotnik!" says Sonic confused then enraged. Soon all of them arrive at the leader's hut (more like a fortress) and go inside where Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik is waiting with the leader hunched over.

"Oh, looks like I get to test out my new toy! The War Droid Leader! You may have reprogrammed that useless pile of scrape Omega, but you can't reprogram this one! Get them!" yells Eggman pointing at the group and the leader then gets up and advances on the group who instantly get out of its way and break into smaller groups.

"Destroy…enemies of…Robotnik!" it said in a distorted voice and Skyler, Sonic, and Ratchet could tell what had happened to the War Droids. They were biobliterated, turned from Bio-metal beings into pure Metal beings and removed of free-will or even emotion, but seemed to try to fight it and took their own lives to free themselves.

Dodging its huge sword they delivered blow after blow to it mask and after its mask was gone they threw explosives at it which defeated, but unfortunately also killed it. Sonic then buzz-sawed Robotnik's hover craft causing him to plummet down to them and everyone one the heroes advanced upon him but upon looking into Skyler's left eye found himself inside his very invention and was screaming at the top of his lungs as he was slowly turned completely into a robot. The heroes watched as Robotnik screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs as he fell for Skyler's fake world illusion caused by the Shattered Eye and got onto the transport headed back to the station.

**On an unknown planet close to Industria**

"Come to me vittle Lombax, time to die!" said Shellshock as he pressed a button on his wrist and the transport's whole right side was blown open. Alpha team watched as Beta and Gamma disappeared (they were teleported back to Dread-zone Station) and watched as the ship crashed knocking them all out.

"Its payback time vittle Lombax!"

END CHAPTER

Sorry if I'm doing bad on Shellshock's accent but I haven't heard it in a while and I'm doing my best (know how he talks? PM me and I'll try to fix it) and note if Shellshock died in Deadlocked, I made some not so little changes to him *evil grin*. Next Chapter: Alpha Team vs. Shellshock Version 2.0

Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alpha Team Vs. Shellshock

Everyone woke up after the ship crashed and moved away from the crash site and found themselves on a Dread-zone owned planet that had the planet connected to a orbital station and the team started heading towards the main area. Upon reaching the space elevator the team stopped and got a bad feeling. Suddenly a huge yellow robot dropped down in front of him with a face that was half gone, but his weapons were bigger than last time.

"Shellshock?!" said Ratchet looking at the giant robot.

"Yeah vittle Lombax. I've come for some payback! After you defeated me last time, I lost my job, my reputation, I couldn't even keep my home. No other death arenas would take me because I was apparently "a big veakling fraud". You also ruined my face! Now shut up and die!" said Shellshock pointing his huge cannons at Alpha Team and within seconds everyone was in different directions confusing Shellshock but he decided to shot blindly and the only one he didn't see was Shade get behind him and deliver a sonic screech.

"AH! MY AUDIO RECPTORS!" screamed Shellshock as he and Kitsune clutched their ears and Nefarious gave Shellshock a flip-kick to the chin causing Shellshock to lose his balance which allowed Skyler to deliver a Dark Eco Punch to the chest which defeated him instantly.

"You may have defeated me…but Gleeman has already made you all wanted by your other hero "allies"." spoke Shellshock trying to get up.

"What are you talking about?" says Skyler lifting Shellshock up.

"He told me to finish you and if I didn't I might as vell be dead. He plans to make you all wanted fugitives by the other heroes by telling lies, that you want to hurt the things they hold precious, mainly that you all work for Nefarious who is still evil." *they all look at Nefarious*

"I'm not!" says Nefarious.

"He's telling the truth." says Skyler turning back to Shellshock.

"He plans to make you all want to be dead that way the other heroes can be finished off by the other villains easily and not have a leader who can easily lead forces…*_GASP!_ Shuts down*"

"Great! NOW we're wanted fugitives by other heroes!" says Daxter pouting.

"Hey! I've been a wanted man before and I can do it again besides Gleeman wants ratings he'll get them. Hey Ratchet! How many bolts you bet that this station is wired to Dread-zone by camera for the viewers to see?" Skyler said pointing towards the platform and handing everyone small explosives which had the words "9000 kilos" on the side. Seeing this everyone even Qwark gets an evil smile (El Tigre with a more evil look) and starts placing them throughout the whole area while Skyler goes to the main camera room.

"Attention Dread-zone fans. As you know my name for this show is Skyler, aka The Vanquisher, and if the commenters are the same from last season then they've said we've gone rogue. Well guess what?! They're lying! We are blowing this joint, literally, to get back at Gleeman for holding our loved ones hostage, and if the commenters have said I'm a "heartless cold-blooded killer" tell that to the sicko who sliced my brother's throat 200 years ago! I am now fighting to save his life again! And Gleeman good luck catching us! You forgot the collars sucker! Say bye-bye to this place in…5 minutes! For those that are wondering: I'm actually 224 years old! Good-bye!" *Skyler slices camera off stand and puts countdown timer near camera and leaves room*

The team meets at the elevator and get on. Getting into the hangar they find a Dread-zone gunship and climb aboard.

"I'll pilot." says Skyler hopping into the pilot's seat while Jak and Ratchet get into the Flank Plasma cannons, "Strap in before you learn my second pilot nickname."

"Why? What was itttttttt?!" asks Nefarious before get thrown back into the ship's hull back wall and Qwark crashes into him.

"Speed Demon." says Skyler while flying the ship at well over Mach 90, which was more than it could handle, "The first was "Demon Lord". Why? No target could ever escape me before I vaporized their ship into atoms." he continued with a tiny hint of darkness to his voice.

Meanwhile in the back of the ship…

"Qwark, get off of me you big oaf!" yells a muffled Nefarious.

"Sorry." Qwark says pulling Nefarious off the wall and putting him into a nearby seat.

"Somebody get onto the Missile turret on the back." says Skyler from the front. Qwark gets into the turret's pilot seat but is completely lost and Nefarious boots him out of the seat and takes his place.

"Move you big idiot! If you don't know how to use something, let some one else!" says Nefarious as he boots Qwark out of the way.

Suddenly 20 Dread-zone fighters along with 2 Dread-zone Frigates appear out of nowhere and engage them, but they are really no match for Skyler's piloting skills as he easily avoids every laser blast and missile even with the cumbersome gunship at the breaking point.

"Warning: Hyper drive activated!" says the ship's nav-computer and Skyler looks around to see Qwark pulling a stripped lever and twisting it from vertical to horizontal and slams it back inside.

"Aw S$^&T!" says Skyler before the ship disappears towards some unknown destination and the shockwave from the warp causes every ship to lose power and all but one frigate gets disabled.

"Please tell me they can be tracked." says Gleeman onboard the frigate that wasn't shut down.

"Uh, yes sir. They appeared to hit a time warp at just the right time and have traveled to Earth. Location: Hawaii. Time: 2012." says one of the drones there.

"Send a small detachment to kill them. And keep their loved ones alive so they can watch them suffer." says Gleeman with a wicked smile.

**LOCATION: HAWAII, EARTH. TIME: 12:00 A.M.**

A small blue creature crawled up a tree and watched as a shooting star appeared.

"Ohhh!" it jibbers, but its face goes from awe to fear as the shooting star comes rushing at him, "MEEGA NOT WANT TO DIE!" it screams running on all fours as the star crashes and just barely stops before it hits him and he nearly passes out until he hears voices coming from inside and approaches the burnt remains of a door. Sprouting two extra arms he rips the door off and goes inside to investigate. Seeing bodies thrown all over the place he goes up to each one and listens for heart beats and gets what he wants to hear: pulsing and breathing except on the metal one, but can tell its alive by the way its head clicks, collecting them all he gets a giant leaf and puts them on it and heads for home.

END CHAPTER

Interesting ending for this chapter, right? I know, why did I change the background? Because I'm the writer and its my story besides who doesn't want to see a futuristic gun fight on Earth during earlier times. Bet nobody can guess what universe there in now. *evil grin*

Please read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A young woman appears outside the house sipping coffee and is looking for her blue friend when he appears below her.

"Stitch where have you been?" she asks jumping down.

"Meega sneak out last night to hear Stitch's girlfriend sing. Lilo, me have something to show you." said Stitch heading back to where he had left the bodies from the previous night with Lilo following.

When they came to the clearing Lilo saw a green-blonde with a goatee, a blonde with fox ears, whiskers and nine fox-tails, a tall muscular man with a split chin wearing a green outfit with a atom with lightning bolt through it, a small creature in armor that had a cat-like tail, a small orange weasel/otter hybrid wearing pants, gloves and goggles, another tall muscular man but wearing a Tiger Costume with a T on his costume's forehead and belt buckle, and a metal man with a glass dome covering his electronic brain and an eye scar but Stitch seemed nervous.

"Stitch what's wrong?" she asked getting nervous at her friend's behavior.

"Uh, two missing." he said before a half eaten fruit fell on his head.

"Sorry." said a voice from the tree tops and a figure dropped down and Lilo backed away a little as to how this man looked. He was covered in bluish fur and had a orange mane around his neck and a orange single-forward spike-like hairdo and an orange beard along with small fangs and bat-like ears and flesh that connected to his arms and legs and seemed to form wings. "Name's Shade." he said extending a hand or claw at which she slowly shook. "Hey Skyler you fishing or hunting?" said Shade turning around.

"FISHING! Now quiet or I'll make sure nobody gets any!" came a tough war hardened, but also calm sounding voice and Shade shrugged and chuckled and then flew back up to the tree tops.

A while later a 8 foot tall man appeared with a make-shift net and Stitch growled at the man causing Lilo to be cautious about him, but the man didn't seem to mind and dropped the net revealing about 20 good-sized fish. The man then started collecting wood and when he got enough put his fist into the ground creating a small crater and cleared away the dirt then put the wood inside and Lilo jumped backed when a small amount of fire came from the guy's mouth and lit the wood.

"Made you jump didn't I?" he said without looking away from the fire and Lilo noticed something about him that confused her. Sitting in front of a fire was a man that could breath fire in the middle of an island and he's shaking like he's cold.

"Earth doesn't have very warm places for me." he said as if he know what she was thinking and she turned towards the others as they began to stir.

"Oh, my head…" spoke the small weasel/otter clutching his head and Stitch went to investigate the small creature, "AHH! DON'T EAT ME! *ball of lightning engulfs him* I know how to defend myself monster!" spoke a now giant monster with claws and fangs which made Lilo and Stitch jump back.

"Daxter calm down." said the tall man still shaking to the giant otter/weasel hybrid monster who went back to being a small orange Ottsel.

"Don't scare a guy like that okay?!" said the Ottsel pointing at Stitch and then walked over to the green-blonde and blonde and jumped onto their chests, "HEY GUYS WAKE UP!" yelled the Ottsel into his friends' ears causing them to shoot awake and sent the Ottsel into the fire at which he jumped off and started screaming at the top of his lungs before Stitch grabbed him and licked his fingers then touched the fire putting it out and the Ottsel let out a sigh of relief, "Okay you're good." said the Ottsel getting down.

"Daxter why would you yell into our ears like that?" said the green-blonde clutching his ears as did the blonde who seemed to be in worse pain.

"I needed to wake you guys up." says Daxter.

"Besides old cold-skin couldn't now that he's freezing his…Something cooking?" began Daxter but stops when he smells smoke and then sees his tail on fire again and starts screaming again while everyone is laughing at his misfortune until he finally stomps it out, "Not funny big guy!" he continues pointing his finger at Skyler who roasted a fish and swallowed it whole hacking up the skeleton.

"So where you guys from? Because judging by the way some of you look, you're not from around here." says Lilo and upon her speaking Daxter looks her up and down and lets out a wolf whistle that gets him a growl from Stitch.

"Nogga Putta! She mine!" says Stitch climbing on to her back at which Daxter gets a look from Jak.

"What would Tess think Daxter?" said Jak jokingly at his friend's failed attempt to flirt with a hot local girl.

"How do we get out of here- Attention people of Hawaii we have some intergalactic criminals running lose down here and if you spot them turn them in!- guys?! Uh, why is everybody looking at me?" spoke Nefarious receiving a radio transmission from some Dread-zone bots in the center of the nearby town.

'_CLANG!_' "They are armed and extremely dangerous! If you see 8 suspicious looking people, turn them in immediately!" went Nefarious' brain as it once again come in handy and Lilo began to back away but gets stopped by Skyler.

"You turn us in and we're as good as dead as is our loved ones." said Skyler with the peaceful blue eyes he usually has now.

"So what are you criminals?" asks Lilo after looking into his eyes.

"No, but the guy who captured us is willing to do anything to keep us on his game-show which is actually a full out deathtrap!" said Ratchet retracting the helmet.

"Come on. I can hide you at my house." Lilo says leading the group to her house at which they enter and then hear a loud ship land outside, "Quick! Everybody hide! Its Jumba and Pleakley!" says Lilo as everybody hides in some weird fashion: Skyler blends in with the walls, Jak and Kitsune hide in the kitchen closet, Daxter as a stuffed animal with a crudely drawn "touch my hand" sticker on his outstretched hand, Shade on the ceiling, and Nefarious in the clothes dryer with Qwark and Ratchet hiding under the couch.

The front door opens and in steps Jumba with Pleakley behind him dressed up as a (ugly) lady.

"Ah! Little girl! Surprised you're still home, thought you'd be out with 626 checking on the other experiments." said Jumba as he sat down in the living room chair.

"My if this isn't cute stuffed animal." said Pleakley as he picked up Daxter and touched his outstretched hand.

"Hey lady! The beauty saloon called, they said they want they their failed experiments back!" said Daxter through clenched teeth at which Jumba, Lilo, and Stitch, plus some of the others along with Nefarious try to stifle laughs at Daxter's harsh but true joke and the first one to burst out laughing was Shade who fell from the ceiling into Jumba's lap and then a tense moment of silence happens.

'_CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP!_' goes a nearby cricket.

"H-hello." says Shade at which both Jumba and Pleakley jump up and Jumba draws his Plasma Cannon.

"AH! Giant mutant bat that talks!" says Jumba as he gets ready to pull the trigger but then the drier explodes outward as Nefarious comes flying out along with Qwark who lands on top of him, then Jak and Kitsune fall out of the closet and Skyler just reveals himself and Ratchet sneezes and comes out from under the couch.

"Little girl…Mind explaining to me WHAT INTERGALACTIC CRIMINALS ARE DOING IN OUR HOUSE?!" yells Jumba with his cannon still pointed at the group.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because they're not criminals!" says Lilo storming up to Jumba looking like her sister, who now works in California.

"Besides, if we were you would already be bound and gagged because we're all trained fighters…*Qwark gets pot stuck on his head*…Well, except for him." says Skyler calmly and rolls his eyes as Stitch helps Qwark get the pot unstuck.

"So then explain the Galactic Armada robots out in the middle of town." says Pleakley.

"Dread-zone Death-bots. Sent here for one purpose: To hunt us down and bring us back, DEAD or alive." says Ratchet revealing his face after retracting the helmet.

"AH! Yes, I remember that show! Boy did it have everything! Lasers, deathtraps, and a lot of death…You two looked familiar to me." said Jumba pointing towards Skyler and Ratchet.

"So how'd you get here?" asks Lilo looking at the group.

"Your blue pal found us after we crashed thanks to Mister "Captain" Qwark over here." said Daxter flicking his tail into Qwark's feet causing him to trip at which everyone chuckled at his misfortune.

"And I have a plan on how to get us out of here. Now you guys gather up any more of your friends that resemble Stitch and bring them here, but don't rush." says Skyler as the rest of his team lock-n-load.

END CHAPTER

In this story Lilo is about the same height and age as Nani and kind of has the same clothes as her. Stitch is a little bit taller. Please read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was dark out and the Death-bots were using flares to see, but little did they realize how badly they were gonna get their butts kicked.

"Excuse me. But me have something to say." said a small blue creature that they could barely see.

"What?" spoke one of the machines.

"[Clears throat] Meega, nala kweesta! [Death-bot hurls up nuts and bolts after statement]" spoke the small creature before spotlights were turned on and the Death-bots knew something wasn't right.

"Aloha!" spoke the blue creature bringing all four of its arms out revealing four Plasma Cannons and blasted the first two apart.

"Why you little blue cretin!" said one Death-bot pointing its gun on Stitch.

"You forgot "cute and fluffy"!" yelled Stitch blasting the robot to pieces and his guns ran out of juice then the fourth Death-bot charged him.

"Blue punch buggie!" said Stitch as he picked a Blue Volkswagen and swung it knocking the Death-bot onto the ground, "No punch back!" Stitch finished slamming the car onto the Death-bot.

The fifth Death-bot began to get "afraid" and started looking around for an escape route and saw a girl and fired at her.

"[GASP!] Lilo!" yelled Stitch but wasn't close enough to get her out of the way, but Skyler took the blast to the face and his face healed. Advancing towards the Death-bot he picked up a lamp-post from the ground and stomped on the Death-bot's feet causing it to be unable to move and stand straight.

"FORE!" he yelled before swinging the lamp-post and sending the Death-bot all the way around the world but it could have been two trips had it not crashed into the Great Wall of China on its second trip. The group then went onto the Death-bots' gunship and prepared to leave but Stitch said to wait a minute as he goes up to Lilo.

"Lilo no come this time. Too dangerous. You stay here and look after cousins, okay?" said Stitch.

"Okay Stitch." she says hugging him and he hugs her back and then heads back onto the ship as it takes off and heads for Gleeman's Station.

**Meanwhile in Gleeman's office…**

"I send five Death-bots to take care of Alpha Team and a small four-armed blue creature destroys them like they were nothing?!" said Gleeman to his Lt., "I ought to melt you down and reframe you, you worthless piece of scrap! But I need all the forces I can get. So, did the other heroes fall for my trick?"

"Yes, sir. They all want a piece of Alpha Team now and are waiting at the hangar for them to arrive." replied a drone.

"Excellent. This time Ratchet, YOU will LOSE! [Laughs manically]"

**TIME-SPACE WARP, LOCATION: DREAD-ZONE STATION**

After a time-space warp jump, the team found themselves at the Dread-zone hangar and landed but before they got out Skyler grabbed El Tigre and slammed him against the ship's hull.

"Tigre if Gleeman offers you power, DON'T TAKE IT!" says Skyler with a bit of fear and urgency in his voice.

"Why? What happens?" asks Tigre puzzled at his friend's behavior.

"Trust me…you don't want to know…That goes for everyone DON'T ACCEPT HIS OFFER!" finishes Skyler walking outside of the ship into the hangar which is strangely quiet, too quiet.

"WAIT! IT'S A-" begins Skyler but is unable to finish it as the ones in front of him get mowed down by a mini-gun held by Slag, even Stitch succumbs to the sheer amount of projectiles hitting him. Skyler falls to his knees as Kakashi approaches him.

"Shouldn't have threatened our world." said Kakashi as he brought down a Chidori towards Skyler's head but time slowed to a stand-still as Skyler closed his eyes and went into his mindscape.

**Inside Skyler's mindscape…**

Getting up Skyler began to walk down memory lane and watched as his memories began to get older and older until he came to a memory to when he was five years old and looked at it with interest. He didn't remember the whole thing, but vaguely remembered entering a building made from Precursor metal and then nothing. Touching the image, he found himself looking at a five year old fox-raptor hybrid walking with his Crocadog-hybrid father and then that entire day flashed back to him. And that's when he realized why his blood was always a bright blue, because the Precursors not only bestowed upon him Time-control and the ability to universe jump, but also infused him with…

**Back outside the mindscape…**

Time flowed back to normal and the Chidori impacted with Skyler's head straight on, but Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as to what happened next. Skyler's eyes opened, but weren't either blue, orange, or anything that could be considered normal, but now resembled a mixture of Light and Dark eyes. Kakashi backed away at what was happening as did every hero and villain in the room as Skyler's body changed once again.

"_**Light and Dark are now one…Those who are corrupted are now cleansed…**_" spoke Skyler with multiple voices as a huge blast of white energy enveloped the heroes but sent the villains flying back. What emerged shocked the villains as the once corrupted heroes were now back to normal especially Raiden who was no longer red-eyed, but blue-eyed lightning filled eyes as did the fallen heroes. Once the light subsided they saw Skyler behind the heroes, but now a dragon-hybrid of both Light and Dark Eco. Wings that arced Light and Dark Eco, claws that gleamed with Light Eco, tails that now had Light and Dark Eco Crystal tips, and skin that seemed to be made out of Light Eco itself. The villains noticed changes to the fallen heroes also; Nefarious no longer looked like a weak bodied robot, but more like a well armed war machine with a big brain to boot, Qwark fairly the same, Ratchet now taller and his fur seemed to adapt to the coming battle, upon El Tigre bringing out his claws they seemed to have become indestructible, Stitch didn't change much, Daxter got more height (waist-high on Jak), and Kitsune didn't change much either, Jak's hair was now spikier and his eyes were now the peaceful blue eyes he had from Sand Over, and Shade didn't change much either but Goth didn't like the look in his eyes.

"_**Destroy the evil ones!**_" said Light/Dark Skyler as the heroes charged the villains.

Soon it was a clash of swords, kunai, Jutsu, or any other kind of weapon as the villains and heroes fought.

"Yo Sinistero! I got something to tell you!" said Tigre as he grabbed Sinistero with a grapple claw and pulled him in and pinned down Sinistero and whispered something into his ear.

"How dare they! I may be a villain, but killing someone for wanting to peacefully leave?! Even though she broke my heart, I can't let them varmints get away with killing her! I draw the line! Come get some cowpokes! Yee-Haw!" said Sinistero as he changed his suit's arms into Gatling guns and open fired on the villains to help save El Tigre's love, but a blast shot him down and he emerged from the rubble, but it shocked Tigre as to who he was looking at; a tall man with muscles and moustache along with a barely visible beard.

"Ya'll think blowing my suit to smithereens will stop me?! Guess again!" he said bringing out high-tech six shooters that never ran out of ammo and started blasting the villains away. Raiden, Shujinko, and Kung Loa were dealing heavy blows to the Tarkatans as they fought off every one of them.

END CHAPTER

The next chapter will probably be a gory fist fight, so be prepared for a M rated chapter. I bet some people who read this are wondering "Will El Tigre chose to listen to Skyler or not?" Well the answer is yes AND no! The same goes for every hero (except Mortal Kombat heroes) and you get a good ending first, THEN bad endings for the heroes who chose to take the power. Read and Review.

Attention readers, if you like my Skyler character he is free to draw and post as fan art, but would like the link to the site if you draw him and credit. Note: I would try to draw him, but am not good with 3Dism but have perfect vision in my head and I say good luck to those who try to draw him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Heroes vs. Villains

The two sides soon found themselves in the death arena which was surrounded by lava and soon it turned into an all-out-fist fight. (Please note: the next fight scenes are rated M and might be based on Mortal Kombat combat design; also all characters, except Skyler, are not mine.)

**ROUND 1: Light/Dark Skyler Vs. Malefor**

Skyler charges Malefor and disappears from sight appearing behind Malefor delivering a haymaker to the back of his head and cutting off a wing causing Malefor to scream in pain. Malefor counters with a claw swipe to Skyler's chest but is ineffective and phases through his skin but burns Malefor's claw. Skyler then creates a Light/Dark orb and throws it at Malefor burning its way thru his chest until it comes out the other side instantly killing Malefor. Skyler then approaches the dead dark dragon and brings out two white-hot wrist-blades now infused with Light/Dark eco energy and cuts off his head, claiming Malefor's head as his new trophy.

**ROUND 2: Captain Romulus Slag Vs. Dr. Nefarious**

Fights over in seconds as Slag is once again headless and Rusty Pete goes and grabs his captain's head while wailing about how it's a cruel world and leaves.

**ROUND 3: Captain Qwark Vs. Baraka**

Don't ask how but despite Baraka being a better warrior, Qwark easily defeats him (mainly Baraka charged and Qwark moved out of the way and kicked Baraka in the rear sending him flying out of the hangar and into space).

**ROUND 4: Crash and Crunch Vs. Cortex and Tiny**

The usual Crash wins-Cortex loses scenario.

**SKIP AHEAD A COUPLE OF FIGHTS**

Arriving in Gleeman's office, the heroes arrive and come face-to-face with their captor and are shocked by it. Gleeman looks more like a machine than whatever he was before.

"Congratulations, "Heroes"! You've beaten me and now here's your choices for a reward: Join me and forget about your loved ones, or Save your loved ones but fight me. Which will it be?" says Gleeman with a look of "I win, you lose" expression. El Tigre comes forward and grabs his hand but doesn't shake it.

"Why aren't you shaking it?" says Gleeman raising an eyebrow.

"Because, you're an idiot." he replies throwing Gleeman into the group of heroes upon which everyone jumps on him and begins to rip him apart, both metaphorically and literally (Kitsune, Dark Jak, Dark Daxter, and Light/Dark Skyler do the ripping apart). Upon Gleeman dying, the Station begins to self-destruct and the heroes rescue their loved ones with Skyler being last.

Slicing the cage open, his little brother is the first to come forward and then he turns his attention towards the blue-furred female in the cage.

"Hello Mystique. Long time no see." says Light/Dark Skyler with a grin.

"Wait. You two know each other?" says the red-white haired girl looking at the two with shock.

"Of course. After all, I am her [Slow-motion] h…u….s…b…a…n…d." replies Skyler at which both the imp boy and the red-white hair faces go into the anime big white eyes and open mouth.

"WHAT?!" both of them scream at the same time.

"Long story short: I came to your world, fell in love with her, and well you can guess the rest." said Skyler looking away.

"Then your our father?" spoke the imp with a hint of a German accent.

"Yeah. Now if you want to live we have to get out here." said Skyler arcing away and the three followed the best they could.

Getting towards the hangar the now larger group came to a halt upon seeing the amount of Death-bots still in the hangar. After a huge battle the group got onto the ship and left the exploding station.

**ENDING**

After the group was a safe distance away everyone went back to their worlds thanks to Skyler opening portals to their worlds. Opening a portal to their world Kurt and Rogue didn't go thru with Mystique and stayed with Skyler, Jak, Daxter, and Kitsune in their world, but in a different dimension two shadowy figures brooded over their defeat.

"How could we lose to heroes when everything was rigged?! I mean seriously! Skyler unlocks his full power and returns the corrupted heroes to normal and brings the fallen heroes back?! We have to destroy HIM before we destroy the others!" spoke Victor getting annoyed at his twin for looking at an death-fly (evil opposite of a butterfly), "Are you even listening?!"

"What? No, I'm not listening! Why ever since our defeat at the hands of Crash, you've been obsessed with destroying every hero in every universe and I'm sick of it! Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving!" spoke the dim-witted twin as he flew towards his room.

"Fine good riddance! I'll come up with something on my own then!" yelled Victor as his twin slammed the door and then Victor got a brilliant plan and an evil grin appears on his face as we fade out.

Reactor and Ace Hardlight disappeared after Gleeman's death and Ratchet, Clank, and Nefarious have been searching for them since that day and are about to make a startling discovery, but that is for another TIME [Echo…..]

END CHAPTER

Please note that for Mystique and Skyler, I just added that for fun and does not truly pertain to the X-men universe and note that the reason why I made Kurt from X-MEN: Evolution Skyler's son is because of his teleport ability creating a small amount of lighting when he teleports (I may have modified them a little for this story). Next Chapter: Alternate Endings for every hero except the Shujinko and Kung Loa. Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Alternate Endings

For those that have read this story from start to finish and enjoyed it, you may or may not enjoy these endings on account of them possibly ruining a character's good name, but maybe you'll enjoy it because this DID NOT truly happen in my story.

**El Tiger (ironic right?):**

Upon grabbing Gleeman's hand, Tigre thought it over for a second and then shook Gleeman's hand stunning everybody. Suddenly a surge of energy entered El Tigre causing him to go insane. Attacking his former allies, he killed all but Skyler, who upon being defeated retreated into the Void. Planning with Starscream, the two created a undead army of the dead Storm troopers, battle droids, Decepticon drones, and EA Droids while waiting for Tigre to either tire out or make a mistake. But the two never planned on the fact that the energy surge would make Tigre never tire and so the two waited for all of eternity inside the Void.

**Jak:**

Giving into Dark Jak, Jak permanently became Dark Jak and destroyed everything in every universe but the only ones that had equal power was Dark Daxter and Light/Dark Skyler. The three fought for the rest of time, because of the urgency Skyler had given Daxter immortality to fight his former pal. The three clashed in the ruined halls of the Precursor Temple in the Wasteland never gaining an upper hand.

**Daxter:**

Daxter went up to Gleeman and accepted the offer of power and blacked out. Regaining conscious he found everyone, but Skyler dead. Skyler then brought out a dual bladed scythe and advanced upon Daxter, while becoming the Dark/Light Death Knight and brought it down on Daxter, but before the blade struck him he blacked out once again. Becoming a Dark Maker (not Dark Daxter), he easily avoided the scythe and knocked it out of Skyler's hands then grabbed it and sliced Skyler down the middle with it. Regaining himself, he found Skyler in two and in his hands was the now bloodied scythe, he then exiled himself to the farthest reaches of the galaxy so he would never harm anyone again.

**Captain Qwark:**

Accepting Gleeman's offer, Qwark turned his blaster on his allies, but quickly spun around and shot Gleeman right between the eyes. A few weeks later Qwark became a bigger hero than Ratchet and Clank ever were, at which Ratchet, Clank, and Nefarious retired. The three soon began to get annoyed at Qwark's constant bragging at his heroic deeds and the three signed a restraining order to keep Qwark at least 100 feet away. Coming over to brag, Qwark was suddenly stopped by a piece of paper shoved in his face by Ratchet.

"[Mumbles as he reads] Guys, come on. You seriously can't mean to keep your old buddy Qwark away!" said Qwark after reading it.

"You forgot the fine print." says Ratchet and Qwark quickly reads it, after looking up Qwark sees Nefarious push a button which brings out guns all pointing at him and seeing this he bolts as the guns start to fire, with the three laughing at Qwark's projectile dodging technique. Ratchet and Nefarious also do mock reenactment battles.

**Skyler and Raiden:**

Seeing their former allies accept Gleeman's offer the two look at each and know what the other is thinking. Slowing down time to a crawl, Skyler allows Raiden to create a small orb of lightning and hands it to Skyler. Receiving the orb Skyler closes his eyes and begins to pour the Stabilized Dark Eco within him into the orb, after every ounce of Dark Eco is inside the orb he begins to put his life's essence into it: Light Eco. Turning completely human as the eco leaves him, he looks at his little brother one last time and then begins to feel his age catch up to him. Becoming an incredibly old man he hands the orb back to Raiden as time returns to normal and he falls to the ground, his skin vaporizing leaving behind scarred bones which turn to dust. Chanting the words to cause the orb to explode Raiden begins to put his godly essence into the orb and upon his former allies reaching him, outstretches his arm instantly destroying them and the Dread-zone Station. A few weeks later a Predator ship retrieves Skyler's Vanquisher mask and Raiden's hat bringing the dead heroes' objects back to their planet, upon which the Predators create a monument honoring the fallen heroes and the S-Series of Xenomorph and Zerg's Secondary Directive kick in: To hide until Skyler's possible return, but know deep down that he and Raiden are forever dead.

END CHAPTER

Sorry for not making EVERY hero have an alternate ending, but couldn't think of good enough endings. If you're wondering why the Predator's built the monument its because they have Spy-craft and besides Skyler's rank made him a very devastating loose (even though Vanquisher in the Predator universe is probably made up, its still very high and if you're wondering how he got that rank; Skyler's age: 16- Destroys entire Xenomorph hive with only a Light-saber and six thermal Detonators and that's how he also got the shoulder wound).


End file.
